


Don't Tell Kathleen

by deathbyspaceglam



Category: Star Wars RPF, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (these are mostly on kathy’s part), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Racism, M/M, Rey Skywalker, lucasfilms bs, the making of the movie except the characters are there instead of the actors, think like those “blooper reels” in dreamworks movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyspaceglam/pseuds/deathbyspaceglam
Summary: Finn feels horribly constrained by Kathleen Kennedy’s “vision” of his character. Rian Johnson has some ideas about how to improve the script.





	Don't Tell Kathleen

**Author's Note:**

> Written for stormpilotweek with the prompt “deleted scenes from The Last Jedi”. I took a few liberties with the line between fiction and reality, hope that’s alright.

As a blaster bolt aimed for Poe’s heart, it suddenly stopped. Confused, everyone looked around, wondering at the buzzing hum the bolt made, frozen in midair.

From behind a ship, Finn emerged, one arm outstretched. Screwing up his face in concentration, he pushed the blaster bolt in the opposite direction, back into the barrel of Phasma’s blaster.

“Aaaaaand cut!” came Rian Johnson’s voice from offscreen. “Phasma, what were you doing shooting at him this early?”

“Apologies,” echoed her voice from underneath the helmet.

Rian emerged into the hangar, which was actually greenscreened. “Finn, I’m sorry about telling you you couldn’t use a lightsaber earlier. The scene where you stop the blaster bolt and send it back into Phasma’s blaster is supposed to be a huge reveal and it wouldn’t work as well if we had those scenes.”

“Don’t worry about it,” said Finn.

“Don’t tell Kathleen but…” Rian stepped closer to Finn and whispered, “I made some major revisions to her original outline for your character. When she goes on vacation next week, we’ll be filming a scene where you meet your parents.”

“Really?” Finn couldn’t stop the wonder from spreading across his face. Since joining the Resistance and especially since hearing that Rey was happily reunited with her father, he had always wanted to reconnect with the family he’d had before being taken by the First Order. And from what he’d heard, there were a lot of other people who wanted that for him as well.

Rian nodded and continued to whisper. “And even though I technically don’t have any control over Episode IX, I wrote down what I wanted for you- while the Skywalkers have their epic showdown with Snoke, you have a rematch with Kylo Ren. It’ll ideally be like Revenge of the Sith, but better.”

At the thought of getting a second chance to show his abuser who was boss, Finn smiled widely. Noticing the way everyone was looking at him, he tried to belatedly hide his radiant smile behind one hand. His eyes landed on Poe, who was blushing, before turning back to face Rian. “And what about a lead romance?” he whispered. Kathleen hadn’t talked about romance a lot except to mention how “empowering for young girls” it would be if Rey were the first female lead in the saga without a love interest.

Rian sighed quietly. “I can’t override Kathleen entirely. I’ve got to appease her somehow so she doesn’t fire me like she did the directors of the Han Solo movie.” Finn’s smile faltered. “So to appease her, I’m not going to give Rey an on-screen love interest, but I’ve mentioned to a number of novelists, including Chuck Wendig, how cool it would be if she and Rose were a thing offscreen.”

“Any other lead romances?” asked Finn. The sound of Kathleen’s homophobic laughter echoed in his mind…

“Well, I was thinking…” Rian’s eyes flickered over to where Poe was cradling BB-8 and pretending not to be listening in on their conversation. “If you were both okay with it, you and Poe could be love interests. I see the potential in you and it does seem to be what the fans want. Is that something you’d want to do?”

Finn’s eyes lit up. “Really?” He’d been crushing on Poe ever since reuniting with him on D’Qar, but he could never have imagined that they could actually get together on-screen. “I’d love to,” he told Rian. “Only if Poe’s okay with it, of course.”

“Actually,” said Rian, “I talked to him this morning about the romance he was playing in the cockpit back in The Force Awakens and he said he would be more than happy to keep that romance going.” He made a note on a notepad. “I’ll call Colin tonight, see if I can convince him. Thanks for your input.” He left the greenscreened hangar.

Finn sighed, ducked back behind the ship, and put a hand over his chest. It was actually happening!

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this nonsense it took me all day to write one-handed while holding an icepack to my mouth because i had wisdom tooth surgery and was in a lot of pain lmao


End file.
